


Mi anhelo (One large Shot)

by Ilena35



Category: Marvel, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilena35/pseuds/Ilena35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez ahora a Thor le habrían negado pelear para su pueblo, pero ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para luchar, y le miraba solemnemente con aquellos ojos esmeraldas desde lado opuesto del salón...</p>
<p> <br/>Derechos de perssonajes a sus creadores.<br/>Historia totalmente mía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi anhelo (One large Shot)

-Rey Thor-la voz de Gerd el, consejero real, resonó en eco a través de las paredes del salón principal del palacio- la nueva guardia llegó.  
-Que pasen, entonces.  
La enorme puerta del salón se desplego de ambos lados, dejando pasar a un grupo de guerreros asgardianos marchando limpia y disciplinadamente. Todos portaban sus impecables armaduras mientras sostenían sus espadas y escudos en cada una de sus manos. El Capitán del grupo alzo su espada al aire, ordenando a todos sus relegados detenerse.  
Su firme voz se hizo escuchar:  
-Soldados, inclínense ante su rey.  
Inmediatamente, los soldados movieron sus cuerpos hacia adelante, a modo de reverencia. Inclinándose ante el inminente hombre de cabellos dorados.  
El soberano descansó el Mjolnir en las baldosas lustrosas del salón, abandonó su trono y avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras.  
-Gracias-habló al momento que elevaba levemente sus manos, indicando a los guerreros erguirse nuevamente- Estoy verdaderamente contento de que estén de nuevo en su hogar, Asgard. Y como su hogar estoy seguro de que podrán defenderlo en caso de que sea amenazado. Como su rey, no espero de ustedes más que su lealtad y valentía en los futuros tiempos de guerra.  
Terminó el discurso, y a cambio obtuvo la satisfacción de escuchar a los nuevos miembros de su ejército gritar fervientemente “Larga vida al rey” mientras alzaban sus armas al aire.  
Gerd se colocó de su lado derecho y le explicó la continuación de la dinámica: los guerreros mostrarían sus respetos. Afortunadamente era un grupo pequeño, por lo que comenzó a disolverse de manera rápida. Guerreros con armaduras de oro y miradas leales se arrodillaban delante del rey, y en respuesta, el monarca inclinaba suavemente la cabeza haciéndoles saber que sus respetos eran bien recibidos.  
No pudo evitar la necesidad de que Gerd le recordara la proveniencia de este grupo de Guerreros.  
-Todos ellos fueron rehenes-susurró en respuesta- Cautivos de guerras anteriores entre Asgard y otros reinos-los guerreros continuaban su labor y el rey escuchaba atentamente- El maestro de guerra, Einar, decidió darles una segunda oportunidad, por lo que los recuerdos de estos Asgardianos han sido borrados por el trauma sufrido como rehenes y fueron entrenados exclusivamente para servir en la guardia del rey.  
Instantáneamente, como si hubiera sido llamado, Einar hizo presencia. Camino a través del salón y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Thor.  
-¿Qué le parece, rey Thor?- preguntó mientras la piel de sus mejillas se extendía, mostrando unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Parecía realmente extraño ver a este Einar canoso y arrugado a comparación de aquel increíble guerrero que le había entrenado en la niñez.- ¿Acaso no es increíble el trabajo que se ha hecho con este grupo de Asgardianos?  
Thor asintió complacido.  
-Estoy impaciente de ver lo que pueden hacer en la guerra.  
-Estoy seguro de que podrán proteger a Asgard correctamente, majestad- Einar puso una mano en el amplio hombro del rubio- Es por eso que me he tomado la libertad de hacerle un pequeño obsequio, para mantener su seguridad.  
El Dios del trueno miro curioso a su alrededor, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el Capitán se hizo a un lado y detrás de él apareció un hombre.  
Era pequeño a comparación del gobernante y de todos los presentes en la sala. Su contextura era delgada, pero a través de la brillante armadura podía verse una figura fibrosa y fuerte. El rey Thor se percató sin duda que, él no era el musculoso y gigante guerrero asgardiano común.  
El diminuto hombrecillo dio un paso hacia adelante e hincó una rodilla, haciendo una grácil reverencia ante el monarca. Su largo y negro cabello cayó a ambos lados de su cara, dejando ver una nuca pálida, igual al del resto de su piel. Al levantar la cabeza, los cabellos regresaron a su lugar y dejaron ver una cara enmarcada por dos pequeños ojos verdes.  
-Mi rey.  
Su voz era increíblemente fina y cremosa. El Dios le devolvió la reverencia y sorpresivamente se encontró un poco celoso de no poder corresponderle de la misma manera grácil, pues él había sido instruido para ser tosco y bruto, listo para la batalla.  
-Rey Thor, él es Loki. Lo he entrenado personalmente para usted. Será su protector durante las batallas venideras, no tendrá que pelear más, salvo reclamar las nuevas tierras ganadas.  
La idea de Einar resultó insólita para Thor. Le estaba pidiendo algo totalmente opuesto a su naturaleza. Desde su niñez había sido educado para ser un guerrero y defender a su familia y a su reino. Ante los incesantes pensamientos que surgían en su cabeza, el joven rey no pudo evitar mirar al frágil y pequeño hombre, imaginándose a ambos en una posible zona de guerra. A Loki con aquellas manos níveas blandiendo la espada mientras Thor se refugiaba detrás de él, mirando como daba sin dudar su vida por un desconocido.  
Porque de esa manera fue entrenado.  
Para dar su vida por un rey.  
Tal vez ahora a Thor le habrían negado pelear para su pueblo, pero ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para luchar, y le miraba solemnemente con aquellos ojos esmeraldas desde lado opuesto del salón.

_____

Los días pasaron rápidamente en Asgard y ante ningún signo de futuros enfrentamientos con los reinos en conflicto, Thor se dedicaba responsablemente a todos sus deberes como soberano de su reino. Lamentablemente la convivencia entre él y Loki había sido pobre. Si bien su protector lo escoltaba a todos los lugares a los que debía de ir, las continuas y largas reuniones dejaban al Rey exhausto y con el único anhelo de dormir en su mullida cama. Las contadas oportunidades que tenían ambos para relacionarse se limitaban únicamente a una mirada por parte del rey y una sosegada sonrisa de parte de Loki.  
Una calurosa tarde de verano, el joven monarca había tomado un descanso. Caminaba sin prisa por el palacio, extrañando aquellos días cuando era un príncipe y su única responsabilidad era asistir al campo de entrenamiento.  
Y casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado a aquel lugar que le traía tanta nostalgia. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el elevado balcón de piedra, dejando una amplia vista de todo el campo.  
Los guerreros movían incesantemente sus pesadas espadas ante un enemigo imaginario, tratando de buscar la mejor estrategia para aniquilarlo.  
Mientras los hombres estaban concentrados en su entrenamiento, Thor buscaba a alguien entre toda esa masa de cuerpos musculosos.  
Lo divisó de espaldas, limpiando su cara y manos con su camisa de entrenamiento, y debido a eso, el rey de cabellos dorados pudo admirar su espalda. Las gotitas de sudor brillaban sobre su piel y daban la impresión de ser un diamante reluciente al sol. Contempló el cuerpo de su protector y término en su rostro: sereno y dulce como el de un ángel.  
Aquel rostro había reforzado aún más la promesa del rey: lo protegería con su vida.

_____

El día que más temía Thor llegó.  
La guerra.  
Un grupo enemigo había tomado las tierras colindantes con su reino, asegurando su pertenencia y sin ningún motivo de devolverlas. Como una parte más de su amenaza, habían tomado cautivos a algunos Asgardianos que vivían entre esos límites.  
Era tiempo de actuar y recuperar aquella parte de su reino que le había sido arrebatada.  
El rey, rápidamente tomó cartas en el asunto y, junto con un grupo de guerreros entre los cuales estaba su fiel protector Loki, se dirigieron a los límites de Asgard. No perdieron ni un momento y apenas llegaron comenzaron a enfrentarse al enemigo. Thor daba órdenes a sus soldados para rescatar a los rehenes y sacar de sus tierras a aquellos intrusos.  
Los cabellos rubios del monarca se movían violentos mientras agitaba su martillo, listo para matar a los miembros del bando contrario; pero Loki era más rápido que el rey y antes de que se diera cuenta, los enemigos se encontraban sin vida en el piso.  
Aquel hombre era como una tormenta: veloz y mortal.  
Pero a pesar de sus increíbles reflejos y habilidades, uno que otro enemigo lograba burlar la barrera de Loki, y el rey Thor, gustoso de poder unirse un poco a la lucha los destrozaba con su martillo. Desafortunadamente para el mejor guerrero y rey de Asgard la suerte parecía no estar de su lado. Más y más hombres de acercaban para tratar de matarlos. Luchaban ferozmente intentando no ceder. Y de un momento a otro uno de los enemigos, tomó ventaja de la situación y pudo acercarse a la razón del enfrentamiento: Thor.  
Una espada.  
Un objetivo.  
Un rey.  
Y una persona que estaba dispuesta a protegerlo.  
Loki cayó de rodillas, soportando el dolor que le causaba la espada que le atravesaba el torso. El rostro de Thor estaba surcado por una mueca de dolor, Su miedo más grande se había hecho realidad.  
Un grito salió de su boca.  
Habían desatado la ira de un Dios.

_____

La llegada al palacio estuvo llena de gritos de júbilo por parte de los soldados Asgardianos: habían ganado. Y todo gracias al rey, que parecía no estar de ánimos para celebrar, pues apenas puso un pie en el palacio, mando a llamar a los sanadores mientras que se encargaba de llevar a su habitación el inerte cuerpo de Loki.  
Los sanadores terminaron su labor después de un par de horas, y para el alivio de todos, el herido se encontraba estable y descansando.  
Finalmente todos en el castillo podrían descansar de los ataques de ansiedad por parte del rey que no dejaba de preguntar cada par de minutos por el estado de su guardián.

_____

El amanecer se hizo presente en el reino, y con él, las nuevas preocupaciones de Thor. Apareció a primera hora en el cuarto, donde un Loki totalmente despierto y recuperado se encontraba de pie en el espejo, admirando la marca en su abdomen que había dejado la reciente batalla.  
La profunda voz del rey llego suave hasta los oídos del hombre.  
-Descansa.  
El cuerpo de Loki se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con el monarca. No estaba de acuerdo con eso.  
-Mi señor, con todo respeto-comenzó- debo cumplir mis obligaciones como su guardián y algo tan simple como un rasguño no me lo impedirá. Además, debo presentarme al mi entrenamiento con el Maestro Einar.  
-Podrás cumplir tus obligaciones una vez que te hayas recuperado-respondió rápidamente Thor, restándole importancia a todo lo que el había dicho- Hablaré con él acerca de eso, hoy descansaras-ordenó el rey abandonando la habitación.  
Loki quedó insatisfecho, él sabía perfectamente sobre los castigos que aplicaba el Maestro Einar a aquellos que faltaban a las prácticas. No había excusa alguna que pudiera justificarle. Él era el protector del rey y debía actuar como tal.  
Se colocó una simple camiseta de algodón y salió de la habitación.

_____

Fuertes pisadas resonaban a través de los pasillos del palacio. Desordenados cabellos rubios y una mueca furiosa acompañaban al rey de Asgard en busca del culpable de su disgusto. No lo pudo creer cuando uno de los sirvientes le notificó que Loki había dejado el cuarto en la mañana.  
Había desobedecido una orden, su orden.  
Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, de tres en tres hasta llegar al polvoriento campo de entrenamiento. Estaba a punto de anochecer y solo había dos personas más aparte de Thor que se encontraban ahí. La enorme figura del rey se deslizo sigilosa, para acercarse sin ser descubierto.  
-Recuerda: todo empieza por la postura-habló Einar y acomodo el cuerpo de Loki en posición- mantén tu cuerpo abajo.  
El maestro tomó su espada y se colocó en posición frente a su alumno, y comenzaron una lucha. Mientras tanto, Thor los veía detrás del almacén de armas, observando los gráciles y precisos movimientos de Loki.  
-Equilibra tu acercamiento, izquierdo, derecho. Si retrocedes mírame a los ojos-le corrigió el hombre a la vez que movía su espada en busca de un espacio en que pudiera colarse la punta su arma.- ¡Vamos, más rápido!  
Mientras el entrenamiento se volvía más fluido, Thor se dio cuenta que los movimientos de su guardián se hacían más rígidos, torpes y lentos; algo no digno de él. Cada vez era más difícil para Loki mantener el ritmo, y en un pobre e inútil intento de esquivar un golpe de la espada de su maestro, cayó al piso.  
¡Concéntrate, no puedes titubear en la guerra!-explotó el canoso hombre. Tomó a Loki de uno de sus hombros y volvió a levantarlo- ¡Tu responsabilidad es cuidar de la vida del rey, dar tu vida por la de él!  
Thor escuchaba los comentarios del hombre desde las sombras y con cada uno de ellos, su ira aumentaba.  
Einar seguía despocritando contra Loki, mientras que el sólo se dedicaba a esquivar lo más que podía la punta filosa de aquella espada.  
-Debes mantenerlo a salvo, fuera del enemigo. Debes matar y morir por él, su vida es más valiosa que la tuya. Si murieras, nadie te recordaría…  
-¡Suficiente!  
Aquella ultima oración colmo la paciencia del soberano, que finalmente salió entre la oscuridad y se encaró al par de hombres. Einar calló. Loki se ahogó en vergüenza: lo había visto en su forma más vulnerable.  
Tomo de forma brusca la fina mano de Loki y lo coloco detrás de él. Clavó sus ojos azules en Einar, que en ese momento era un desconocido para él.  
-Nunca he dudado de su capacidad para la guerra, pero sin duda este no es la manera correcta de entrenar a un soldado. A partir de este momento yo me hare cargo.  
Einar ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse porque el rey desapareció entre los corredores del castillo, junto con un muchacho avergonzado de ojos verdes.

_____

-¿Puedes explicar lo que acaba de pasar?-Thor cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Loki se quedó fijo en su lugar, desvió la mirada y contestando la pregunta:  
-No quiero ser una carga, quiero ser útil. Quiero estar ahí para usted y protegerlo-finalmente se digno a mirar al rey, y agregó con determinación- Asgard también es mi hogar, ¿No puedo ayudar a protegerla?  
Por supuesto que puedes, pero esa no es la manera-Thor trato de responder un poco más calmado, pero la ira era inevitable- Odio en lo que Einar te ha convertido. ¿Realmente es necesario hacer creer a una persona que su vida no vale nada? ¿Qué tienes que asegurar la seguridad de alguien más antes que la tuya? ¡Por Odín!  
Loki ignoró enormemente las reprimendas del rey y respondió como si fuera algo evidente:  
-Cuando vives por alguien morirías por el- citó- No soy más que otro soldado, soy fácil de reemplazar-Y agregó en tono amargo- Si muriera, inmediatamente alguien más tomaría mi lugar. Usted en cambio es irremplazable.  
-Sabes que no es así, lo sabes-para Thor un mundo sin aquella encantadora sonrisa, era inconcebible - Si fueras un soldado más te hubiera abandonado en aquel lugar, desangrándote.  
Exasperado por el rumbo de la conversación, Loki preguntó finalmente:  
-¿Por qué lo hace?  
-Porque no pueden hacerte esto. Porque no eres un soldado al que pueda reemplazar fácilmente. Porque eres mío y no puedo permitir que nada te lastime.  
¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntó Loki al escuchar aquella confesión. No contesto. Era un terreno completamente desconocido para él, pero de alguna manera se sentía desconocidamente cautivador.  
En cambio el soberano, se encontraba intranquilo. Estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta que podría cambiarle la vida a ambos. Finalmente, se armó de valor y cuestiono:  
-Loki, ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto estas dispuesto a hacer por mí?  
-Haría lo que fuera por usted, mi señor-Contesto sin un ápice de duda. Que gran error. No se dio cuenta del inmensurable peso de sus palabras.  
La esperanza se filtró en el rostro del rey. Y no dudó en hacer la última declaración de la noche.  
-Entonces se mío, mío por completo. Deseo que pertenezcas solo a mí, tu rey.  
La petición lo tomó por sorpresa, pero a pesar de la vacilación y miedo que se propagaron dentro de él, Loki no dejaría que sus inseguridades entorpecieran el deseo de su alteza.  
-Sí.  
Aquella simple silaba salió de sus labios, marcando del rumbo de esa noche.

_____

Con un beso en los nudillos, el rey le hizo saber al hombre de mirada temerosa el inicio de su entrega. Las manos grandes del monarca acortaron la distancia que separaba ambos cuerpos, tomando sus delgados brazos y rozándolos gentilmente. La piel blanca y suave como un durazno de Loki maravilló de manera inexplicable a Thor, animándolo a deslizarse por su cuello y finalmente posarse en sus pómulos, acunando el rostro de su amante entre sus palmas, observando detenidamente esas dos gemas destellantes que le miraban atemorizadas.  
La mirada azul y penetrante de Thor lo cohibían demasiado a Loki, y enternecido por aquel gesto, Thor finalmente decidió unir sus bocas.  
Fue un contacto dulce, tanto como el néctar más exquisito de las flores.  
Ese beso, fue inesperado y desconocido para el protector del rey, que por instinto cerró y apretó sus labios. Las frescas emociones lo hacían pensar con insensatez.  
El aire frio del cuarto golpeo el rostro albino de Loki, indicando el final del beso. Azorado, por el hecho de pensar haber hecho algo erróneo, miró con incertidumbre a su rey, buscando enmendar su error.  
Thor le hablo sedosamente, acariciando sus mejillas:  
-No aprietes tan fuerte tus labios.  
El rey intento nuevamente el contacto entre sus bocas y esta vez unos finos labios se abrieron ante él como una concha. Aprovecho esa la oportunidad y se movió paulatinamente, buscando no asustar a aquel ser tan tímido que estrechaba entre sus brazos.  
Confiando un poco más, Loki se aventuró a palpar un poco más el cuerpo de su rey, rodeando su fuerte cuello con las yemas de sus dedos, proporcionándole caricias exquisitas durante el intercambio de alientos. Una mano se situó en la espalda de Loki, impulsándolo e invitándolo a envolver sus piernas, como una pitón alrededor del torso del rey, fundiéndolos profundamente.  
Thor caminó hacia la sala de baño, pensando en que los privilegios de ser un rey finalmente daban sus frutos. Ningún capricho terminaría siendo demasiado ostentoso para él, y ciertamente aquella fastuosa bañera del tamaño de un lago y con árboles de botones rosas no lo era.  
Se desvistieron con prudencia, deleitándose de la imagen de cada uno; descubriendo cada pliegue, curva y contorno con sutiles roces. Con lánguidos besos Thor atrajo a Loki al interior de la bañera, sumergiendo a ambos en la nítida agua. Lavó el esbelto cuerpo de su guardián, regocijándose de la oportunidad de tener para sí mismo aquel etéreo cuerpo.  
Un frasco de aceite perfumado fue tomado en la mano izquierda del rey. Vertió el líquido ambarino en sus palmas, frotándolo en el pecho y brazos de Loki, que no hacía más que arquear su cuerpo ante el delicioso contacto de esas ásperas manos. Thor aspiró el embriagante aroma que destilaba Loki, besó sus adictivos labios y tocó la tersa piel de su pecho. Terminó de lavarlo y se levantó de la enorme tina, dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto de baño con las piernas de Loki alrededor de él.  
La espalda de Loki rebotó en la acolchada cama, con sus labios aun pegados a los de su rey. Las palmas de Thor acariciaron los muslos torneados de Loki; sus rugosos dedos tocaron con sutileza los pliegues inmaculados de aquella puerta que llevaba la virginidad de su amado. El chico de ojos esmeralda reaccionó ante los toques con placenteros susurros que no llegaban a salir debido a la unión de sus bocas.  
Los entrometidos dedos del rey, fueron acompañados por su lengua; atacando sin piedad a Loki. Unas manos se enredaron en el cabello rubio de Thor, presionando su rostro entre sus muslos, buscando saciar aquella lujuria que se alojaba en vientre bajo.  
Un gemido uniforme y una arqueada espalda fue el resultado del primer orgasmo de Loki.  
Thor, satisfecho por el resultado, supo que estaba listo para que se entregase definitivamente a él. Se despidió con un beso de sus caderas y le dio nuevamente la bienvenida a los delgados labios de Loki que se movían frenéticos e insaciables.  
Acorralo las caderas de Thor y un tortuoso anfitrión se adentró en él, invadiendo deliciosamente su interior. Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, y en cuestión de minutos frentes perladas por el sudor y bocas entumecidas fueron el efecto de aquella fusión.  
El final de aquel deseo estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que Thor beso apasionadamente a Loki y tomó sus caderas, dando las últimas estocadas certeras y vibrantes, terminado en una explosión de emociones y placer.  
El final de la noche terminó fresco y amoroso, con ambos cuerpos acurrucados en la cama, entrelazando sus almas en un pacto que marcaba un nuevo inicio para ambos.

_____

Loki pudo comprobarlo al día siguiente cuando el alba ilumino la habitación, otorgándole a Thor un aura gloriosa mientras se desperezaba entre las sabanas. El hombre de colosal cuerpo lo atrajo de su fina cintura y beso sus manos, ofreciéndole un cálido saludo mañanero.  
-¿Te quedarías conmigo?-demando Thor, rogándole a todo ser divino que la respuesta de su querido Loki fuera innegable.  
-Para siempre, mi rey-culminó Loki, mientras le regalaba una genuina sonrisa a Thor.  
El soberano no podía sentir más dicha en ese momento; tomo a Loki entre sus brazos, con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo, saliendo de la habitación. Estaba eufórico de contarle al reino entero las buenas nuevas.  
De presentarle a todo el mundo al prometido del rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gustó, o tienes alguna sugerencia/comentario, me ustaria saberlo :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! Xx


End file.
